Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170505184200/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170505203943
They wanted to invite princess Elsa (sorry, Queen Elsa of Arendelle) as a guest but unfortunately she was too busy. Although Elsa and Anna seem to be best friends on screen, in our funny Frozen Frozen Youtube special we will find out that actually they're more like frenemies… and Anna seems quite jealous of her sister, Elsa’s fame. So, will we have an Elsa vs Anna battle? Probably not this time, but there might be some other battle as Anna of Arendelle gets more and more pissed off as the Frozen Youtube Ranking moves on… Here is a Rundown of the Episode: Introduction: Frozen Anna behind the scenes in her changing room (mirror, mirror) Show presentation by KINO and LUPPO and invited guest (Anna of Arendelle) introduction #5: Elsa builds an ice castle (chibi Elsa cartoon builds the Let it Go Ice Castle) #4: Elsa is crowned (chibi Elsa cartoon is crowned, and chibi Anna cartoon doesn't seem happy about it) #3: Elsa puts on a glove (chibi Elsa cartoon gets slapped on the face with a globe and chibi Anna cartoon's angry that such a trivial thing is chosen in the Top 5) #2: Elsa looks out the window (chibi Elsa cartoon looks out the window and chibi Anna cartoon gets crazy angry) #1: Elsa helps Frodo save Middle Earth! (chibi Elsa cartoon destroys the ring of Lord of the rings and chibi Anna cartoon loses it because that wasn't even in Frozen and she hasn't been mentioned once in the ranking) Show Ending (with some violence hahaha) After Show Scene (Queen Elsa) Most people just always think of Elsa all the time and Princess Anna gets ignored. Well, she's not taking that kind of bullshit anymore, beware!!! Tired that Elsa's always the star, Anna of Arendelle has gone insane crazy and turned into a Jigsaw psycho. Beware! Anna gets crazy mad because nobody cares about her! Anna's tired of being ignored and tired of everybody talking just only about Elsa. Elsa, Elsa, Elsa… enough with Elsa! Enough! Enjoy! Anna (transformed after going crazy because most fans prefer Elsa) asks KINO: do you want to build a snowman? Freaky, scary funny video parody. I really love Anna when she is on her psycho mode, hope you add this one to your list of favourite Funny Frozen videos! If you Liked it please Subscribe: http://www.youtube.com/subscription_c... (your support is what keeps Kokonuzz running!) If you don’t know why Anna suddenly is like Jigsaw, you should take a look at our previous videos: 1. Top 5 Show Frozen: Where Anna gets crazy mad that everything's always about Elsa: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vKaOI... 2. Extra Secret Anna Scenes, where she bitches about Elsa and becomes clear she is not a very stable person, with hints of multiple personality disorder: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTezR... 3. Frozen 2 Parody Trailer (Horror version) where Anna finally goes over the edge and becomes the feared Jigsanna: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BxTdS... Thinking of ideas for a parody Frozen 2 trailer. I think it’s time for Anna to go to the dark side :D WAHAHAHA! In this short video you will see a parody of the first scene in the Do you wanna build a snowman song, when Anna knocks on Elsa’s door and asks her that question. However, now Anna is her scary self and inside it’s poor KINO, freaking out…